The Tragedy of You and Me - One Shots and Prompts
by seeleyboothfan
Summary: This is a continuation of "The Tragedy of You and Me" It starts with the official epilogue and continues jumping through time elaborating on missing scenes from the boys lives both together and apart.
1. Chapter 1

_Save tonight, for tomorrow it will be gone_

_Hold on to it tightly__  
_

_Look it in the eyes, and__ m__ake it a sweet last goodbye__  
_

_Now it's been long since you last asked me__  
_

_Where do I want to go, what do I want to do, who do I want to be__  
_

_Now first things first have come to pass__  
_

_Tonight I see you for the last_

* * *

The room Blaine found himself in was not recognizable, at least, not right away. As he looked around it, bits and pieces started looking familiar, flashes of memories tied to each object. His eyes finally settled on the bed, or more rightly, the _boy_ on the bed.

It's Kurt, young Kurt, and he looks more beautiful than Blaine remembered. He's lying on his stomach, his long legs encased in black jeans, his torso draped in what looked like a leopard print sweater. His hair was swooped off his forehead, each strand perfectly in place.

"Well, hello there," Kurt said, his voice as clear as a bell. "Long time no see." His smile was genuine, albeit a little sad. He swings himself into a sitting position, a small smile on his face.

Blaine felt himself walk over to the bed, having no control over his own body. He sat down heavily next to Kurt, his arthritic knee popping three times in the process. Blaine reached out to cup Kurt's face in his hands, taking the boy in with eager eyes.

Kurt repeated the motion. Within seconds of Kurt touching his cheek, Blaine could feel his skin tightening, his back straightening up in a way it hadn't been able to in ten years. The ache in his leg dissipated and the sound of music became clearer, his vision sharpening.

He watched in shock as the skin on his hands lost its wrinkle and returned to the youthful glow of yesteryears. Once everything settled, he watched in awe as Kurt's face brightened and a wide smile took over his mouth. "There you are," he said, stroking his finger across Blaine's cheek. "I've missed you. It's been… what, five years?"

Blaine nodded, his voice catching in his throat. "Sounds about right."

The last time Blaine had gone looking for this version of Kurt had been a very rough time. Kurt, his Kurt, had been recovering from a stroke and Blaine had been terrified that he would never return to normal. Every night, Blaine let himself go wandering through his mind, trying desperately to find Kurt. After the third night of wandering, he found him. Kurt was sitting at a table in the Lima Bean, sipping a grande coffee and flipping through a Vogue magazine. Blaine had rushed over to him and fallen into his arms, tears falling hot and quick down his cheeks.

Kurt had made a noise of surprise, but he'd quickly embraced him, rubbing his hands up and down his back and murmuring comforting words into his ear.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I know I said I wouldn't come back, but I couldn't handle another night alone," Blaine whined, letting his body sag farther into Kurt. "He's in the hospital and I got so lonely. I just need you to hold me and help take all this pain away."

"Of course," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's temple. "I'm always here for you, Blaine."

"Why?" Blaine asked, sniffling.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you so kind to me? I've done nothing but treat you horribly. I left you here all alone all those years ago, just because I was unable to let you go."

"That's who you are, Blaine. You love people too much to give them up. It's what I loved about you back then. It's what I love about you today."

Blaine laughed, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "There's no way you could love me. I'm an old man, Kurt," Blaine said, gesturing to himself. "You're still young and beautiful."

"We're in your mind, Blaine. You can look however you want."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't want make believe. I just want him back."

"I can't help you there," Kurt said, looking guilty. "All I can give you is what you see."

"That's enough," Blaine said, running a hand across Kurt's cheek. "I just needed to not be alone."

They'd ended up spending a few hours in the café talking. They discussed movies and fashion and music. Blaine felt renewed when he woke up. Kurt was discharged from the hospital the next day, so Blaine didn't feel the need to go looking for the past Kurt again.

Until today, that is.

"Not that I'm complaining, because you always looked devastatingly handsome at this age, but why did you decide to change back into this?" Kurt asked, fingering the open collar of Blaine's white t-shirt, his other hand gripping his maroon jean covered thigh.

Blaine frowned, looking down at himself. "Real life isn't…" he trailed off. "I wanted some make believe. Is that okay?"

Kurt nodded, his mouth turning upwards with a smile. "If it means you're here with me, make-believe is wonderful." Kurt ran his fingers over Blaine's shoulder, gripping his arms in his hands and pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine let himself be pulled into a kiss, feeling all the old sensations flood through him, his heart stuttering out a quick rhythm. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed as he let himself give into the kiss.

When he finally opened his eyes, he blinked a few times in confusion. They were still in Blaine's room, but something was off. It was darker; the only light coming from a lamp lit in the corner of the room. Kurt was no longer wearing his sweater. Instead, he was wearing a white shirt, sleeves rolled up, and dark blue jeans on his legs. Blaine was now wearing a simple gray tank top and gray pants. "What-"

Kurt blushed, lowering his eyes to the bed spread. "I hope you won't mind moving to a different time."

Blaine raised his eyebrow, a questioning noise bubbling out of his throat.

"I needed us to be at a time where we could truly be together," Kurt started, picking at a stray thread on the comforter. "Back then, I only _thought_ about ripping your clothes off. Here, I actually did," Kurt admitted.

"Oh," Blaine said, finally understanding. "So, did you want to…"

"I wouldn't say no." Kurt smiled. "I think you came here for a reason. A distraction, perhaps? Or a trip down memory lane?"

Blaine knew the reason he came, but he couldn't say it. Saying it would make it real, and Kurt was right. He came here to get away from real… to be distracted. Blaine surged forward and kissed Kurt hard.

Blaine let go of all the pain and fear and loneliness, letting himself get pulled into Kurt. There was skin and heat and love as they came together. Blaine felt happy for the first time in a long time and he tried to hold onto that for as long as possible.

All too soon, the high wore off and Blaine's mind caught up with him. He tried to focus on the now, Kurt pressing gentle kisses to Blaine's shoulder, his hand soothing up and down Blaine's stomach, his legs pressed up tightly behind Blaine's.

"I can hear you thinking," Kurt said, lips barely a centimeter from the skin of Blaine's neck. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Okay." Kurt continued to trail his lips across Blaine's back, his hand tightening across his waist. "I want you to know something, Blaine. I'll stay here for as long as you need me. You can come find me whenever you want. I just…" Kurt pulled away from Blaine and encouraged him to turn over so that they could look each other in the eyes. "I don't think you're going to need me anymore. Am I right?"

"I don't know," Blaine admitted, his finger drawing a lazy pattern on Kurt's chest.

"You have people out there who need you. If you keep coming back to me, here, you'll start losing yourself. You can't do that to them. They've already faced loss; they shouldn't have to lose you, too."

Blaine nodded, his heart falling to his feet. "You always know what's right."

"You're just realizing that?" Kurt asked, a coy smile on his face.

"It's true though. I don't think I can come back here. I think, even before I got here, I knew it was the last time. It's time for a goodbye, a final one." Blaine kissed Kurt lightly, his fingers curling into the back of Kurt's hair and holding him tight. "Thank you."

Kurt nodded, unable to respond for the tears filling his eyes. "Take care of yourself, Blaine."

Blaine watched as Kurt started to fade, until finally there was only a hint of blue where Kurt's eyes had been. In between one blink and the next, Blaine was back to his true self and back in his own bed in present time.

Blaine turned his head to face the other, empty, side of the bed. Blaine still wasn't used to it, doubted he'd _ever_ get used to it. He was about to reach over for Kurt's pillow when the sound of the door opening caught his ears. He twisted around to see Rachel entering, a terribly sad smile on her face, her gray hair pulled into a neat bun on the top of her head. "Hi, Blaine. Are you ready?"

Blaine could only nod, the lump in his throat too big to talk around. He let Rachel pull him up, needing her support to stay standing. He slipped on his loafers and grabbed his cane, hobbling alongside Rachel as he exited his bedroom and walked towards the front door.

The sun was bright outside, much too bright for what day it was. Blaine blinked against the harsh rays, shielding his eyes with his hand. Rachel helped him get into the car, buckling his seatbelt and patting him on the shoulder once before walking over to her side of the car and sliding in, and turning it on.

It was a surprisingly short drive; Blaine was unprepared to arrive so quickly. He had been putting off what he'd need to do when they arrived, but it was finally time and Blaine still wasn't ready. "You can take as long as you need," Rachel said, looking over at him in the silence of the car. "We can't really start without you."

"I'm afraid if I don't go now, I'll never leave the car." Blaine fiddled with his wedding ring. "What do I say? Kurt's the one with the words, not me."

"We're not expecting you to say anything. We're all here for you, Blaine."

Blaine took a deep breath, peering through the windshield at all the gathered people: friends, family, and everyone that they'd brought into their lives. It was time.

Blaine emerged from the car, leaning heavily on his cane and he started the long walk to where everyone stood. He'd held back the tears all morning, but as soon as his eyes took in the set-up, they started to flow. There were several floral arrangements surrounding the casket, the smiling face of his husband perched on top, the empty hole next to it dark and cold.

"I can't do it," Blaine said, his heart breaking once more. "I can't say goodbye, Rachel."

Rachel pulled Blaine into her arms and held him tightly. "I wish I could make this better, but I can't. He's gone, Blaine and you have to say goodbye sometime. What better time than here with everyone who loves you?"

Blaine let himself be lead over to the casket, his feet catching on patches of dirt on the way. Blaine had insisted on a closed casket. He didn't want his last image of Kurt to be here in this way. This way, Kurt's peaceful smile as he'd passed at the hospital last week was what Blaine remembered.

Blaine set his hand on the top of the casket, eyes glued on the picture of Kurt. "All those years ago when I lost you the first time, I thought that was the worst pain I'd ever have to feel. This is worse. At least back then, there was the chance I could get you back. Not today." Blaine stroked the smooth wood. "I know you don't believe in heaven or anything like that, but I have to believe that there's somewhere out there that we can find each other again. This can't be the end of our story. I won't stop fighting for you, Kurt, and I'll never stop searching for you. I found you before, I can find you again. I _will _find you again, that's a promise."

* * *

**Unofficial final epilogue for the story. This really didn't fit with the actual story, so I'm using this to start off my prompt series. I've got a great Rachel/Cooper chapter coming out next thanks to a lovely prompt by Nightingale63 and then I'll be writing a wedding/honeymoon chapter prompted by klaineangel next.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as me. I had this image and I had to run with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_And I wrote your story, but I'm afraid of how it ends__  
_

_And though my friends are doing well and I'm still on the mend_

_I'm going to lay back down, hope the wind takes me around  
_

_I gotta find some courage in this town_

_'Cause nobody's going to save somebody who won't change  
_

_I tried to be brave_

_It's not like there's much better, but his grasp is as green as mine  
_

_I can't say that I'm satisfied 3 thousand miles from your kiss goodbye_

_And everybody's afraid 'cause chances come from change  
_

_And everybody's afraid 'cause chances come from breaking  
_

_And chances are you're breaking open_

* * *

**Nightingale63: On a sunnier note, Coop & Rachel - yes please, more of that! I can see him being goofily protective when she gets her first serious post-Finn relationship (aww)... and would love to see you write it. **

"Ugh, they're so disgustingly sweet."

Rachel peered over the top of her sunglasses at Cooper. "I think it's cute," she commented, sipping her lemonade. They were both lounging in the lawn chaises at Kurt and Blaine's. The boys were throwing a party for family and friends to celebrate the new house they'd purchased. Blaine was currently sitting atop Kurt's shoulders in their pool playing chicken with Sam and his new girlfriend.

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel, if you do not win this round, you will be sleeping on the couch tonight," Kurt threatened, gripping Blaine's legs tightly.

"I'm… trying…" Blaine puffed, arms flexing with exertion as he struggled to unseat Crystal. "It's really… hard…"

"That's what she said," Cooper shouted, an evil smirk on his face.

"Not about you," Kurt shouted back, nearly getting knocked backwards when Crystal shoved at Blaine, whom was caught off guard by Cooper's shout.

Rachel snickered, raising her sunglasses and flicking through her magazine.

"Shut up," Cooper grumbled. "It's not like you're getting any, either."

"That's where you'd be wrong."

"Wait, what?" Cooper twisted in this chair to look at her. "You're dating someone?"

Rachel nodded, unable to stop a smile from spreading across her face. "It's only been a couple months, but it's been amazing."

"A couple months?" Cooper sounded flabbergasted. "We talk every week; why am I only _just_ hearing about this? I thought we were friends."

Rachel reached out and put her hand on Cooper's arm. "We are friends. It's because of that, that I kept it from you."

"That makes no sense. Why would you want to keep something like this from me?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Do you not remember what happened the last time you found out I was dating someone? You made him cry."

"Oh yeah," Cooper said, smiling fondly. "I think I helped you avoid a disaster there. I mean, really, who cries that easily?"

"You asked him for a set of fingerprints."

"I just wanted to make sure he wasn't a criminal. I really don't think that's over the top."

Rachel snorted. "You were dressed as a police officer, Cooper. He thought you were going to arrest him."

Cooper chuckled. "I had just gotten off an audition for NCIS. You know I'm a method actor. I can't help that he assumed the worst."

Rachel sighed, looking back at the pool where the game of chicken had ended. Kurt was pulling Blaine from the pool mumbling something about getting more drinks as he nearly yanked Blaine's arm out of the socket, a dark look in his eyes. Blaine almost fell flat on his face as he slipped and slid after his husband.

"I love that they think we don't know exactly what they're going to do," Cooper said. "It's been a year, isn't their honeymoon period supposed to be long over?"

Rachel just shook her head and went back to perusing her magazine.

"Hey, I'm not letting off easily about this. Who's the guy?"

"Do you promise you won't immediately Google search him? Or interrogate him when you meet him?"

"I only do it because I care about you, Rachel. I consider you my little sister. You know that, right?" Cooper and Rachel had bonded rather quickly after they'd be reintroduced a few years back. Cooper had taken Rachel under his wing and made sure she never wanted for anything. Rachel even stayed with him for a few days while her apartment building was flea bombed.

"I know and I really appreciate it. You're the big brother I never knew I wanted. I just want you to be aware that I have two overprotective fathers who have already grilled him and I'm afraid you'll send him packing."

"Hey, if he can't handle a few simple questions, he's not good enough for you. Now are you going to tell me about him or am I going to have to make good on my threat to toss you into the pool?"

Rachel glared at him. "You wouldn't dare!"

"It's my duty as older brother to pick on you, Rachel. Either you tell me about him or you get a dip in the pool."

"God, you're so annoying. Fine, his name's Jack and he's a trumpet player in the orchestra at my show. We had a 500th show celebration and I saw him across the room and just knew I had to ask him to dance. He said yes and we danced for the rest of the night. He walked me home and he kissed me and it was magical, just like a movie."

"I expect to meet him someday soon," Cooper said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I reserve judgment until that time."

"Because your opinion of him is key," Rachel said with a snort.

"Exactly." Cooper beamed.

"You clearly do not understand sarcasm."

"_Oh god, Kurt, don't stop!_"

Rachel's head whipped over to look at the opened bedroom window above where they were sitting. "Oh my god!" Rachel said, her face going crimson. "They had to know the window was open."

Cooper shook his head, a proud smile on his face. "I always knew Blaine was an exhibitionist."

"Oh god," Rachel groaned, plugging her ears as a particularly loud moan came from the window. "I do not need to be hearing this."

"You think this is bad?" Cooper asked. "You obviously haven't heard them when they're in the shower. It's like surround sound. I don't know details, but Kurt sounds like quite the animal."

"Cooper!" Rachel said, smacking him. "I do _not_ need to hear details about my best friends doing it." She shuddered. Rachel pulled out her cell and dialed. It took two rings before it was answered, the sounds from above her going quiet.

"Hello?" Kurt asked, his calm voice belying what Rachel clearly knew he was in the middle of doing.

"Kurt, you do realize the window is open, right?"

"What?" Rachel could hear how horrified Kurt sounded. "_Oh my god, Blaine, the window's open!_" he hissed. She heard Kurt smack Blaine. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were a little busy," Blaine said, his voice quiet across the phone line. "Shut it and get back to fuc-"

"Okay, well, bye," Rachel bit out, shutting the call off before she could hear anything more than she had to. "They're awful!"

"But we love them."

"Yes, unfortunately." Rachel smiled at Cooper.

They laughed as they heard the embarrassed giggles from the boys before the window slammed shut.

"So, do you think this guy's the real deal?"

Rachel took a long drink from her lemonade, shifting on the chaise to bring her legs up underneath her. "He could be. After losing Finn, I sort of gave up on the idea of finding another true love. Jack's nice and funny and incredibly talented… like me," Rachel said with a smile. "He keeps me on my toes."

"I'm happy for you."

Cooper settled back into the chaise and closed his eyes. Rachel turned back to her magazine. After a half hour, Burt came around with a platter of cheese, meat, and vegetables. "Does anyone know where Kurt and Blaine are? The grill won't turn on."

Cooper's eyes fluttered open, a smirk rising to his face. "Kurt should be able to help. He's good at turning things on."

"Cooper!" Rachel screeched, swatting him with her magazine. "They're inside, Burt. You… may not want to go in there right now." She hoped Burt would understand the implication of her words.

"Why not?"

"They're celebrating…"

"…Oh!" Burt's cheeks colored. It was very rare for Burt to blush. "Well… Cooper, maybe you could give me a hand with the grill?"

"Sure!" Cooper leaped up from the chair and followed the man over to the other side of the pool where the grill was.

Kurt and Blaine joined the party several minutes later. Kurt was vibrating, his mouth pulled into a wide, toothy grin. Blaine followed him, his eyes slightly glassy and a mild limp to his step, a smile on his face. Kurt plopped himself down on the chaise Cooper had evacuated, Blaine gingerly joining him.

"You guys are unbelievable," Rachel said, shaking her head. "I don't think there's ever been a gathering where you guys haven't stumbled off together somewhere."

"Why shouldn't we? We're young and in love. We're just making up for lost time." Kurt's smile had lessened.

"I guess I'm just jealous that I haven't found that, yet."

Kurt reached out and set his hand on her shoulder, rubbing lightly. "You will. Who knows, maybe your new guy will be The One."

Burt, having spotted the boys, called for them to come over.

"Coming!" Kurt walked over to the grill, relieving Cooper of his duties. Blaine went to go help Carole set out the plates and silverware.

Rachel jumped when her phone buzzed. She unlocked the screen, smiling when she saw the text from Jack. She sent back a quick reply, setting the phone on her lap.

"I recognize that smile. Blaine used to smile like that whenever Kurt would text him."

Rachel smiled. "Jack was just checking to make sure I made it to Lima safe. So, Cooper, what about you?" Rachel asked, attempting to pick up their conversation from before.

"What _about_ me?"

"Have you found anyone special?"

"I've yet to find someone who can tame me," he said, mouth curved into a crooked grin. Cooper looked over at where Kurt was cooking up some burgers and Blaine was not so subtly staring at him. "Seeing them gives me hope, makes me think there could be someone out there for me… a perfect match." Cooper sighed. "Until that time, I'll live vicariously through them."

* * *

**So, Cooper and Rachel are my new favorite thing to write. Thanks Nightingale63 for prompting this. I love exploring different part of a universe and this was so much fun to write!**

**It's quite laughable how often Kurt and Blaine sneak out at parties to get it on. Sometimes, they have bets for how long into the party it takes for them to sneak off. Cooper's won the most times. He has a sixth sense about these things. Carole comes in second place because Moms just know.**

**Please send me prompts or questions. I'd love to write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm standing in your driveway_

_It's midnight and I'm sideways_

_To find out if you feel the same_

_Won't be easy, have my doubts, too_

_But it's over without you_

_I'm lost, incomplete_

_Yeah you feel like home, home to me_

* * *

**Klaineangel: ****Can I prompt for the wedding and honeymoon of Kurt and Blaine?**

**Love the prompt but I can't write a full wedding/honeymoon story so I hope you'll be okay with short vignettes about everything relating to it.**

"Absolutely not," Kurt said, glaring at Cooper. "I know you're Blaine's Best Man, but you're not planning the bachelor party. I shudder to think what sort of property damage and laws will be broken if you did."

"But-"

"No. Final decision."

"God, you're such a party pooper."

"Don't even try with those puppy dog eyes. We're having one big bachelor party with family and friends and it will be calm and tame."

Cooper huffed and stomped out of the room.

"What'd you do to Coop?" Blaine asked, strolling into the room.

"I told him he couldn't plan the bachelor party," Kurt said, flipping through pictures of floral arrangements. "God, if I have to look at one more picture of flowers, I'm going to go crazy."

Blaine snickered, hurrying over and taking the book from him. "Why don't you head upstairs and enjoy the hot bath I prepared for you?"

Kurt's eyes lit up with childlike excitement. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Today?" Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Go enjoy it before the water cools off. I'll finishing looking through the flowers and narrow it down to the top five and then we'll pick which one we like best tonight."

* * *

The bachelor party went off without a hitch. The enjoyed food at the local tapas bar and all became pleasantly numb with the booze that was provided. At some point, someone fired up the sound system and they all started dancing.

As per normal when Blaine got too many drinks in him, his hands started wandering. Which was fine when he was with Kurt, but he was frequently pulled away to dance with other people in attendance and it became awkward very quickly.

Kurt had to pull Blaine off of Felicia. "But… but, Kurt, she smells so good," Blaine slurred, arms looped around her neck, nose pressed against her collarbone. "She smells like lavender and I couldn't help but remember that lube that you-"

"Oooookay," Kurt said, face flushing hotly and he yanked Blaine away. "That's enough of that, sweetheart."

Blaine leaned heavily on Kurt, hot breath rushing against Kurt's neck. "Everyone has been so nice," Blaine murmured, lips pressed against Kurt's neck, "and Santana called me a good boy and I remembered the other night when _you_ called me a good boy and I never got to tell you how hot that was and how much it turned me on and I want so badly to do that again."

At Blaine's whispered words, Kurt's pants tightened. He vividly remembered that night, when he and Blaine had decided to try out a little domination and submission. Blaine's eyes had been the darkest he'd ever seen and Kurt had come harder than he ever had before. Good to know Blaine enjoyed it just as much. "That's great, sweetheart, but we really shouldn't be discussing this in public."

"Right… okay… I'll be a good boy," Blaine whispered, eyes twinkling in the light, an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

After months and months of planning, the day of the wedding had finally arrived. All the arguments over cake and decorations and outfits seemed pointless because all that Kurt really cared about was Blaine and the fact that he was there to walk with him to the altar so that they could finally become husbands.

Sure, Blaine looked devastatingly handsome in his tux and the backdrop of candles and flowers on the altar made for a nice atmosphere, but Kurt couldn't look anywhere but Blaine's eyes, so full of happiness and love.

The taste of the cake had no meaning when it was Blaine feeding it to him. The music that played on the speaker was background noise to the sound of Blaine's breath in his ear as they held each other close on the dance floor. The boutonniere Blaine wore was overshadowed by the love shining out of Blaine's eyes.

* * *

Paris was gorgeous, so much more than Kurt could have ever imagined. Maybe it was the fact that he was sharing it with Blaine, maybe it was the fact that Blaine knew no French but was trying his hardest to speak to the people they met in a weird mix of language Kurt had lovingly dubbed 'Franglish', or maybe it was just the fact that they were finally married and exploring a new place together.

Kurt tried to hold back a smile while watching Blaine ask a tour guide how to get to the opera house. Blaine was frantically flipping through the translation book and map, mouth curving around unfamiliar and horribly mispronounced words.

"Le théâtre?" Blaine asked, forehead creased with frustration as the woman shook her head in confusion. "Le Palais Garnier Opera House?"

Kurt finally took pity on his poor husband and stepped forward, asking the woman in perfect French for directions. She kindly wrote them out on their map and welcomed them to France. "It's okay, Blaine. You did your best."

"It's embarrassing, Kurt. I feel like a child when I'm here. I can't even ask where the bathroom is."

"That's what I'm here for. Didn't you pay attention to our vows? I vowed to take care of you in times of need. This is obviously one of those times."

Blaine shot him a wry smile. "I don't think that's exactly what the vow meant, but I'll allow it. Also, I don't know if you knew this, but you speaking French is really a turn on for me. I think we should incorporate that tonight."

Kurt just shook his head, laughing and putting his arm through Blaine's. "I'm going to ignore that for now and focus on getting us to the opera house. I think it's high time we re-enacted some Phantom."

* * *

Kurt felt twenty pounds heavier by the time he and Blaine landed back in America. They'd had the time of their lives exploring Paris, but they were ready to be back home. Blaine had a new show that was starting rehearsals next week and Kurt had to prepare for the Autumn Line for Vogue.

Married life wasn't very different than before. Blaine had moved on with Kurt a year after they'd started dating, so nothing about that had changed. What was different was the smile Kurt got on his face when his wedding ring caught the light just right, or when someone would refer to him as 'Mr. Anderson-Hummel', or when he introduced Blaine as his husband to people he met. It was the reminder of the commitment they'd made to each other and the realization that they were planning on forever.

They dodged the questions about when they'd start having kids, knowing after multiple discussions that they weren't going to have any. Frankly, he was getting sick of the confused expressions and assurances that 'you'll change your mind as you get older' and snapped, telling everyone firmly and finally that they weren't going to change their minds and 'would you kindly stop asking us?'.

Kurt and Blaine poured their love into the three cats they'd adopted from the shelter and spent their days focusing on each other and their life together. They were in love and they were happy.

* * *

**Oh my god, this was so much fun to write! I can just see Blaine trying so hard to speak French and failing miserably and being a sad puppy about it. Thanks for the prompt! As it stands, I haven't gotten anymore, so there won't be an update until you guys request something or I get hit with a muse.**

**I apologize if the storyline about not having children feels soap-boxy. It's based off of myself and all the horrid comments and looks I get when I tell people I'm not going to have children. You don't know how awful and wrong I feel when people look at me with pity or tell me that my opinion is wrong. Ugh, so yeah, I wanted to include it because I don't think Kurt would want children, at least not in this universe. I've given him children in other stories, but not this one.**

**The next chapter may not be up tomorrow as something didn't quite work out with it, so I'm rewriting parts of it. I have a few more chapters that have been prompted, but don't expect daily updates as I haven't written any of them yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm not afraid anymore_

_Forever is a long time__  
_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side__  
_

_Carefully we'll place our destiny__  
_

_You came and you took this heart__ a__nd set it free__  
_

_Tell me every day __I get to wake up to that smile__  
_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

* * *

'_You're needed at the theater at 5pm for the Black Tie Gala._' Blaine reread the text from his director, frowning in confusion.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine called out, scrolling back through his messages as he waited for his boyfriend's response.

"Yes?" Kurt responded, walking out of the bedroom and scrubbing the moisturizer on his cheek.

"I just got a text from Bill about a gala tonight. I honestly have no recollection of there being a party. Do you know anything about it? Is it on our calendar?"

Kurt shook his head, shuffling over to the calendar. "Nothing comes to mind and the calendar is blank for today. What's the gala for?"

"He didn't say," Blaine said, flicking back through his messages. "Apparently it's a black tie affair. Is my tux back from the dry cleaner?"

"It should be. Really, I don't understand how you managed to spill two different glasses of wine on it."

"You _do_ remember the day we met, right? I told you how clumsy I was," Blaine said, a bright smile on his face.

"True. Maybe as a precaution, you shouldn't eat or drink anything while you're wearing it today."

"Ha ha, very funny. Maybe I won't ask you to accompany me tonight."

Kurt dropped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed his cheek. "As if you could ever follow through on a threat," he joked. "Unfortunately, I already have plans. Work thing," Kurt elaborated. "Maybe next time."

Blaine sighed. He responded to the text with an affirmative before standing up and going to find his tuxedo.

* * *

Blaine was confused when he arrived at the theater. The theater's lights were off and there were no cars parked in the lot. Blaine adjusted his black bow tie self consciously, knocking on the stage door when he realized it was locked. The last few parties he'd attended, the door had been left open, so he hadn't thought to bring his key with him.

"Oh good, you're here," Heather said, smiling brightly.

"Hi, Heather. Any idea what's going on?" Blaine asked the bouncer, glancing around the darkened interior curiously. "Bill said the gala was at five, but it looks like everything's still off."

"Don't you worry your little head, Blaine. Just head inside and go into the auditorium."

"Okay," Blaine said, still feeling utterly confused. He carefully made his way through the small hallways, listening intently for anyone else. The silence was mildly terrifying. Blaine was sure he'd seen a horror movie that started this way. He pulled out his phone. _No signal – yup, I'm totally in a horror movie_. He felt his hands go clammy. He wiped them on the inside of his pockets, feeling relief when he reached the door to the auditorium.

The confusion he'd felt before was nothing compared to the when he opened the door. Kurt, dressed to the nines, stood a few feet inside the doorway, an anxious smile on his face. Behind him, there was a group of boys in blazers that Blaine quickly recognized as a few of the Warblers he'd gone to school with; they were standing next to a group of boys and girls that Blaine realized were the New Directions. Burt, Carole, Cooper, Rachel, and Sam all stood in between them.

Blaine knew his mouth must have been wide open, eyes nearly bugged out of his head. As soon as they'd spotted him, the two choirs started up a song.

"_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you  
No one understands me quite like you do  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me"_

Blaine's heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. He looked at all of his old Glee Club mates and the people who he considered family before looking back at Kurt who had taken up the verse while everyone else backed him up.

_"If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know  
If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone  
I never knew just what it was _

_About this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew it was you"_

As the choirs hummed the instrumentals of the song, Kurt pulled Blaine over so that he was standing nearer to their friends. "I know I'm not typically one for doing romantic gestures," Kurt admitted with a smile. "Our first time around, you were the one who asked and you know how competitive I am, so…" Kurt trailed off with a coy smile. "I was planning on it just being the two of us, but Cooper let me know very quickly that something more elaborate was in order… and rightly so. I wanted to do something special for you, so what better way than with a song sung by all our friends and family?"

"It's perfect," Blaine breathed.

Kurt beamed at him, squeezing his hands tightly before schooling his expression. "I thought long and hard about what song to pick and then I remembered the day we officially met in the Brew. It was the day we truly found each other again, even if it was only for a moment. This song seemed perfect, at least, I hope so…" Kurt said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Blaine could only nod.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you fought for me when I pushed you away. You stood by me and encouraged me. You make me want to be a better person. I knew from the moment I met you that you were something special and I know now that I want to spend my life loving you. Will you do me the honor of being my husband?" Kurt knelt down and opened the ring box.

"Yes!" Blaine squeaked, almost interrupting Kurt, hand shaking as he held it out for Kurt to put the ring on it. "Yes, please, yes. _Oh my gosh,_ Kurt."

As soon as the ring was nestled into place, Kurt kissed Blaine, mouths so wide with smiles that it couldn't even really be called kissing. Everyone broke into applause and whoops.

"Kurt, I had no idea," Blaine babbled, bouncing up and down on his toes. "I have a ring at home and I was planning some things, but nothing was right and Coop kept telling me to wait and _oh my gosh_ he knew and didn't tell me." He looked behind Kurt at everyone who was watching them. "Everyone knew, holy cow, and they didn't tell. Not even Rachel, and she blabs about everything. How did you get everyone here? And your Dad, he didn't say anything when I asked for his permission. He-"

Kurt's laughter stopped Blaine's rambling, pure joy in his eyes. "Blaine, sweetheart, you have to breathe. I can't have you passing out on me before everyone can congratulate us."

"Right, sorry." Blaine was still bouncing, eyes drifting between Kurt's face and the ring on his finger. He couldn't stop himself from leaning up on his toes to kiss Kurt again. They were fiancés, it was allowed.

Kurt sighed in happiness when they finally pulled apart. "You ready to go talk to everyone?"

Blaine nodded, a giddy smile on his face.

* * *

After an hour of celebration, Kurt and Blaine excused themselves, eager to go home and bask in everything. When they arrived, they curled up on the couch together, not feeling the need for words, content just to be together.

Blaine hopped up after a while, promising he'd be right back. Kurt's face broke into a wide smile when Blaine returned with a ring box of his own. "It's sort of anti-climatic," Blaine said as he sat back down next to Kurt, "but I want nothing more than for you to wear a ring from me, too." Blaine lifted the lid and presented it to Kurt, whose breath caught in his lungs. It was stunning and remarkably similar to the one he'd picked out for Blaine.

Kurt held out his hand and Blaine slid the ring on his finger, kissing it when it was in place. "So, what were your plans for proposing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine blushed. "Nothing as amazing as yours. I was thinking of taking you back to Rose's and then I'd propose on their terrace."

"Don't downplay that, Blaine. Going back to the place we had our first date? That's perfectly romantic and I would have said yes in a heartbeat. Probably would have cried, too."

"Yeah, well, you had to go and ruin my plan," Blaine grumbled, a cheeky smile on his face. "I guess you did okay."

Kurt snickered. "I saw the look on your face when you walked in. You can't pretend I didn't do a spectacular job."

Blaine took Kurt's left hand in his own and looked down at their rings. "I still can't believe you got them all to come." He laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and nuzzled in.

"They all love you, Blaine. It wasn't that hard to convince them. It helped that we had that Warbler reunion a few months back. I ended up meeting with Wes and he agreed to work an arrangement up. Once it was ready, he sent the sheet music to Rachel so that they could work on the New Direction parts of it. Rachel really is the one to thank for getting everyone from that side together. I honestly am surprised no one spilled the beans."

Blaine chuckled, pressing his lips lightly to Kurt's neck. "I know we're probably supposed to rip each other clothes off and have hot engagement sex, but I honestly just want to sit here with you. Is that weird?"

"No," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling him closer. "I feel exactly the same. We have the rest of our lives for that. Right now, I'm content just cuddling."

"We're engaged," Blaine said, voice full of awe. "I always knew that's where I wanted us to be heading, but now that the moment's here, I can't quite believe it."

"I know. Growing up, I had all these dreams and ideas for a wedding and marriage, but, now that it's a reality, I have no idea what I want. It think it's because it was just a dream back then, something I was afraid I'd never get the chance to experience. Having this ring on my finger, it's so real and I'm oddly terrified."

"Terrified of what?" Blaine asked, turning his head to look at him.

"I have no idea. I am absolutely certain that I want to marry you. We've been committed to each other for a long time and we've been living together with relatively no issues. There really shouldn't be anything different once we're married, but my mind doesn't realize that. It makes me think that I'll do something to mess it all up."

"I think everyone goes through that. We have more reason than anyone else to be scared. We're back to the point we were before when things went bad. We knew we'd have doubts because of all that, so I really am not that surprised you're feeling this way. Before all of this, you trusted me and I broke that trust because I doubted our love. I cheated and that's something that will never go away, even if I know that I'd never do that this time around. We're not the same people as back then, but that doesn't change the fact that it happened. I don't blame you if those doubts come back. We just need to make sure to address them and work through them together."

Kurt nodded. "I know that you're a completely different person and I don't doubt you. I just can't shut off that small part of my brain that is determined to focus on our past selves and dredge up all those awful feelings of worthlessness and doubt."

"I don't think we'll ever be able to shut those off. I'll always have that fear that you'll find someone better and leave me behind and that will fuel the self-sabotage that ruined it all the first time around and you'll always have that fear that I won't trust in us and I'll go to someone else. What we have going for us is that we know what went wrong and have made every effort to make this second chance work. We're different people who would never give into those feelings."

"I know." Kurt sighed. "Wow, we really ruined the mood," Kurt said, frowning. "Isn't this normally supposed to be a happy time?"

"Yeah, but when ever have we done anything normally?" Blaine responded with a small smile. "We have a lot more work cut out for us than other couples and that just makes me more determined to fight for us. It won't be easy, but if we put our all into it, we'll make it."

"Nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight, eh?"

"Did you just quote Barenaked Ladies?"

"Maybe," Kurt hedged with a smile. "We're singers; we're bound to quote a lyric or two."

"Why do I have the feeling I'll be a hearing a little bit of 'For Good' in your wedding vows?"

Kurt made an offended sound. "You make it sound like that'd be a bad thing. It's a beautiful song about how your life can be changed not only forever but for _good, _too. I would be touched if you used it."

Blaine laughed a deep belly laugh. "Calm down; I was just kidding. Your eyes nearly fell out of your head there."

Kurt frowned. "You're so mean. I just brought together everyone we've ever known and loved and serenaded you, a complete surprise, and you're picking on me. See if I ever do anything like that again." Kurt shook his head and curled up into Blaine. "I love you, Blaine."

"Love you, too."

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! This wasn't an official prompt, but I knew I had to write it as soon as I finished the previous chapter. Carole had told them about Blaine's proposal from before the extraction and Kurt wouldn't let the opportunity pass him by to return the favor. I also knew I had to address some things that several reviewers brought up - that they were upset that I never really brought up again that the first break up was, in their minds, completely Blaine's fault and that this time around Kurt was acting like that didn't have any bearing in their current relationship. I hope you're as happy as I was with how this conversation turned out. Because it was a fine line to walk between dealing with the issues but also staying true to each other.**

**I have three prompts that I'm working on - an angsty one that was originally prompted to be a crack chapter... whoops, another Rachel and Cooper chapter, and then hopefully a dom/sub chapter. None of those are finished, so I can't promise the daily updates that I've been doing recently.**


	5. Chapter 5

_It's not like the movies, but that's how it should be  
_

_When he's the one, you'll come undone  
_

_And your world will stop spinning and it's just the beginning  
_

_It's a crazy idea that you were made_

_Perfectly for me, you'll see  
_

_Just like the movies, that's how it will be.  
_

_Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending_

* * *

**MrsMusicAddict: "But you spiked my interest with that dom/sub comment. Any interest of clearing that up for me? Hahahaha ."**

**I apologize in advance if this isn't any good. I love reading dom/sub fics but I have never written one before. **

Kurt had noticed the last several times that he and Blaine had had sex, Blaine would curve his hands around the posts on their headboard, even as his arms strained towards Kurt. Kurt noticed but never thought anything of it, too caught up in the sensations of either riding Blaine into the mattresses or fucking into him from above.

It wasn't until one night when Kurt was slowly thrusting into Blaine that Kurt thought about it again.

Blaine's face was twisted into a desperate grimace, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the post above his head, his hips canting up and down to try and meet Kurt halfway, pleading, "Kurt, _please_, please, oh my god, please."

Kurt stilled his hips, cocking his head as he stared down at his fiancé. "Blaine." When there wasn't a response, he continued, "Sweetheart, open your eyes."

Blaine's lashes fluttered open, blinking when a droplet of sweat trailed down into the tear duct.

Kurt let his hands trail up Blaine's arms until they were circling his wrists. When he squeezed, a whine crawled out of Blaine's throat and his pupils dilated. "Do you like this?" Kurt asked, voice ragged.

Blaine could only nod, his arms pressing up against Kurt's wrist, as if testing to see how much pressure they were under.

"Do you like when I hold you down? When all you can do is take whatever I give you?" Kurt thrusted into Blaine a few more times, slower than Blaine probably needed.

Blaine nodded frantically, his throat swallowing deeply. "_Kurt_," he whined, straining against where Kurt was holding him down.

"What would you do if I tied you down?" Kurt asked, hips circling, fascinated by the stretch of Blaine's muscles in his arms and how taught the muscles in his stomach were. "What if I didn't let you come? What would you do?" Kurt's mind was full of images of Blaine on his knees, hands tied behind his back. His stomach twisted with arousal and he let himself imagine Blaine completely at his mercy.

"_Oh god,_" Blaine bit out, head tilting back into the pillow. "Kurt, please, I'd do anything."

Kurt started picking up the pace of his thrusts. "I don't want you to come, not yet. Can you do that for me?"

Blaine nodded sharply, hips tilting off the bed so that Kurt could get deeper inside of him. Kurt chased his own release, gripping Blaine's wrists in one hand while his other twisted and squeezed Blaine's cock, teasing him to the edge but not allowing him to have his release.

Blaine's eyes darkened even further and he was making the most ungodly noises. Much too soon, Kurt felt his orgasm rush through him, his cock pulsing and throbbing where it lay inside of Blaine.

Blaine, surely feeling the hot stickiness inside of him, groaned, his body arching up as he tried to hold back his own release. "Kurt, please, please… oh god, let me come."

"Not yet," Kurt ordered, feeling his belly quivering as his fiancé's begging turned him on more than he thought was possible. "You're being such a good boy," Kurt whispered, twisting his wrist underneath the head of Blaine's cock. "One more minute and then you can come."

Kurt pulled out slowly from Blaine, hissing as the oversensitivity overtook him. Before the emptiness could hit Blaine, Kurt replaced his cock with three fingers, twisting them in a way that he knew would drive Blaine crazy. Blaine was forced into incoherent mumbling intermixed with groans of Kurt's name as his body twisted and twitched.

As Kurt felt Blaine's body pull tight, he leaned up and placed his lips by Blaine's left ear. "You did such a good job. Come whenever you're ready," he whispered, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

Within seconds, Blaine's body nearly rose off the bed as he started to come. Kurt let go of Blaine's wrist and instead pulled Blaine's body close to him, letting him ride through the aftershocks, his mouth open in a silent scream. As Blaine slowly started to come down, Kurt pressed kisses over his face and neck. "So good," Kurt murmured, cradling Blaine's head in his hand. "So good for me."

"Yours," Blaine breathed, voice completely gone, body twitching every so often. "Thank you."

Kurt felt his heart swell as Blaine nestled himself against his chest. He knew this was something he and Blaine had never tried before, never talked about before, and it was terrifying how quickly Kurt had given into it. They'd need to talk about it, but not right now. Right now Kurt was going to hold Blaine close and fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Short and slightly vague, but I'm quite proud of how it turned out since I've never written one of these before. Not really as dom/sub as I'd have liked it to be, but enough to give a taste. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**The next chapter is nearly done, so it should be up by Sunday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**One of my reviewers asked what songs I used for my chapters. Here is the current list, and also the next one shot/prompt.**

* * *

**1. Sweet Last Goodbye: Heidiboxer**

_Save tonight, for tomorrow it will be gone__  
_

_Hold on to it tightly__  
_

_Look it in the eyes, and__ m__ake it a sweet last goodbye__  
_

_Now it's been long since you last asked me__  
_

_Where do I want to go, what do I want to do, who do I want to be__  
_

_Now first things first have come to pass__  
_

_Tonight I see you for the last_

**2. Backwards: Christina Perri**

_And I wrote your story, but I'm afraid of how it ends  
_

_And though my friends are doing well and I'm still on the mend_

_I'm going to lay back down, hope the wind takes me around  
_

_I gotta find some courage in this town_

_'Cause nobody's going to save somebody who won't change  
_

_I tried to be brave_

_It's not like there's much better, but his grasp is as green as mine  
_

_I can't say that I'm satisfied 3 thousand miles from your kiss goodbye_

_And everybody's afraid 'cause chances come from change  
_

_And everybody's afraid 'cause chances come from breaking  
_

_And chances are you're breaking open  
_

**3. Falling In: Lifehouse**

_I'm standing in your driveway_

_It's midnight and I'm sideways_

_To find out if you feel the same_

_Won't be easy, have my doubts, too_

_But it's over without you_

_I'm lost, incomplete_

_Yeah you feel like home, home to me_

**4. I Wouldn't Mind: He is We**

_I'm not afraid anymore__  
_

_Forever is a long time__  
_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side__  
_

_Carefully we'll place our destiny__  
_

_You came and you took this heart__ a__nd set it free__  
_

_Tell me every day__I get to wake up to that smile__  
_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

**5. Not Like the Movies: Katy Perry**

_It's not like the movies, but that's how it should be  
_

_When he's the one, you'll come undone  
_

_And your world will stop spinning and it's just the beginning  
_

_It's a crazy idea that you were made_

_Perfectly for me, you'll see  
_

_Just like the movies, that's how it will be.  
_

_Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending_

* * *

**6. We Are Broken: Paramore**

_I am outside__ a__nd I've been waiting for the sun__  
_

_With my wide eyes __I've seen worlds that don't belong__  
_

_My mouth is dry__ w__ith words I cannot verbalize__  
_

_Tell me why__ w__e live like this__  
_

_Keep me safe inside__ y__our arms like towers__  
_

_Tower over me__, c__ause we are broken__,_

_What must we do to restore__ o__ur innocence__  
_

_And all the promise we adored__  
_

_Give us life again__, c__ause we just wanna be whole  
_

**Sonof Luffy: "What you could also do is have Puck come in a recall a memory to tell Blaine and Kurt that he caught them in the bathroom one time in high school. (Or the auditorium or somewhere else.) lol Or you could do a random truth or dare chapter. A game chapter. Any game. Lol"**

**I don't think this is what you were wanting at all, but as soon as you said it, I had to write it. So I apologize in advance for the angst. I'll try and write a more fluffy/happy game chapter for you later, I promise.**

_The bottle seemed to spin forever, Kurt's nerves getting bigger and bigger until it finally stopped… on him. __**Oh my god**__, Kurt screeched internally. It was Blaine's turn for Spin the Bottle and it had landed on him. Kurt was tempted to pinch himself, but if it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up quite yet._

_Blaine blinked stupidly at the bottle, mind clearly chugging along with the amount of alcohol he'd consumed that evening. "Huh," Blaine whispered, trailing his eyes slowly up to Kurt's._

"_Re-spin," Puck said, taking a swig directly from a bottle of Southern Comfort. "No dude on dude kissing in this game."_

"_But Kurt's gay," Brittany said matter of factly, "and Blaine's hot. Why not? I'm sure Kurt would enjoy it."_

_Kurt could feel his face turn crimson and he wanted desperately for the earth to swallow him whole. Blaine still looked mildly confused, hands clasped in his lap as he eyed Kurt._

"_Just go for it already," Santana grumbled. "I'm sick of this game."_

_Kurt felt his heart stop as Blaine scrambled to his knees and turned to face Kurt. Blaine's hands came up to clumsily clutch Kurt's face in between them and yanked him forward. Their lips met awkwardly in the middle, Blaine's top lip half on his nose and his beer scented breath rushing over his cheek._

_Kurt's eyes were wide open, the distorted and blurry image of Blaine filling his vision. Kurt's lips were still half open from where they'd been parted in shock as Blaine sucked on Kurt's top lip quite greedily._

_The kiss was… nice, albeit wet and sloppy. Before Kurt could really think on if he was enjoying it or not, Blaine had pulled away with a loud smack, eyelashes fluttering wildly. His lips were wet with what could have been excess saliva or left over booze, Kurt wasn't certain, but they were still pursed in a half kiss. Blaine's pupils were mildly dilated and his eyes were glassy. "Huh," he said again, mouth curving in a smile._

"Spin! Spin! Spin!"

Kurt jumped at the loud shout coming from next to him. He turned to see who had shouted and was shocked to realize that he'd been day dreaming. It had been a problem that Kurt had been having recently. It all started on the day that Blaine had taken him out to dinner with Mercedes. Kurt had spent half the meal daydreaming about it being an actual date complete with hand holding and a sneaked kiss when the waitress's back was turned. As the days and weeks passed, Kurt found himself getting lost in dreams and delusions, each getting more heated. It was disconcerting because of how realistic they were. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary like flying or weird locations. The only part that gave away the fact that they were dreams was Blaine's feelings for him. Everything else was so painfully real that Kurt's heart broke every time he realized they were just dreams.

It really was unfortunate that Blaine didn't return his feelings. Blaine was perfect and Kurt would give anything to have him reciprocate those feelings. Kurt had hinted several times that he liked Blaine; he was either oblivious or trying to gently let him down.

Kurt had daydreamed dates and excursions, but this was the first time he'd dreamed up a kiss between him and Blaine. _It wasn't even that spectacular. He was practically drooling on me. You'd think my mind could have dreamed up something better for a first kiss_.

Kurt tried to focus on what was actually happening. They were in Rachel's basement playing Spin the Bottle. It was Rachel's turn and she was shouting at the bottle. Kurt watched in horror as the bottle stopped on Blaine. _Just fantastic. My best friend and my biggest crush are going to kiss_. Kurt huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his two friends as they leaned towards each other.

Blaine planted a sloppy kiss on the corner of Rachel's mouth, giggling madly.

"Kiss me for real," Rachel whined, narrowing her eyes at Blaine. "I'm a good kisser. Finn says so."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm gay," he whispered conspiratorially, snickering once more. "I only like boy's lips." Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "Maybe I could kiss Kurt in your place."

_Oh good lord,_ Kurt thought. _Is the dream finally coming true? _Kurt watched Blaine and Rachel's interaction with wide eyes.

Rachel seemed to consider that. "That could be okay."

Blaine beamed, turning to face Kurt. "I'm going to kiss you," Blaine said, before lurching forward into a kiss.

Kurt, who was slightly more prepared for this than when he was dreaming, closed his mouth and eyes prior to contact. Blaine's kiss was much more on center this time around, his lips drier and softer than the dream. Blaine's hands dropped heavily onto Kurt's legs, his nose pressed deep into Kurt's cheek as his head twisted back and forth slightly in the kiss.

_Okay, this is much better. This is what kissing a boy should be like_. Kurt let his mind wander as he took in the sensations of Blaine's kiss. Blaine pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later and Kurt suddenly felt like his was floating, as if he was no longer sitting down.

Kurt's eyes, when he opened them, seemed to be failing him. It was dark out and Kurt was nestled into what felt like his own bed. There was an arm around his waist. _What is going on? Was that __**another**__ day dream? _Kurt had never woken from one day dream into another day dream before. As Kurt blinked, he struggled to figure out what had happened.

Whoever it was that was currently spooned up behind him, they were snuffling into his hair, their arm tight around his torso. Kurt was abnormally hot, the body behind him like a space heater, so he attempted to kick off the blanket.

Kurt pulled the cardigan-clad arm from his waist and turned to face his bedmate and felt his heart both speed up and clench painfully. _Oh god, it's Blaine. _Blaine's face was scrunched up adorably, his hair a rat's nest around his head. Kurt knew he looked like a zombie upon waking, but Blaine was unfairly gorgeous, even when he was a tragic mess.

Kurt sighed. The kiss…both kisses… he'd shared with Blaine were dreams. He remembered clearly now that the Spin the Bottle game had lead to Blaine making out with Rachel and then spending the rest of the night following her around like a little puppy. It was only when he'd fallen flat on his butt after performing on stage that he looked to Kurt for help. Those sad puppy eyes were something Kurt could never say no to, so he'd lead Blaine out to his car and drove them back to his house, knowing Blaine would get in _huge_ trouble if he'd returned drunk to the dorms.

It had taken a lot of maneuvering Blaine once he'd laid down (spread-eagled on the bed, of course). Apparently, Blaine was a cuddler, seeing how he'd woken up with Blaine leeched to his back. Kurt shook his head, pulling himself out of bed and stumbling to his vanity. There was no way he'd let Blaine see him at anything less than best, even if he was worried that he'd finally lost his chance at Blaine as anything more than friend.

He really needed to get his brain under control. These daydreams were getting out of control.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out. Work stuff came up and I didn't have a lot of time to write. Thankfully, I had a few spare hours to write today, so I got this out. I fear it'll be a wait between chapters from now on due to personal stuff, but I promise to keep them coming. In the mean time, keep an eye out for two Christmas Klaine drabbles to be posted. I sent them as Christmas Card gifts to friends on Tumblr and I'll be posting them here once they've had a chance to read and enjoy them for a while.**

**Not Like The Movies: Katy Perry**

_Snow White said when I was young_

_"One day my prince will come."_

_So I'll wait for that date_

_They say it's hard to meet your match  
_

_Gotta find my better half so we make perfect shapes  
_

_If stars don't align, if it doesn't stop time  
_

_If you can't see the sign wait for it  
_

_One hundred percent, worth every penny spent  
_

_He'll be the one that finishes your sentences_

* * *

**SonofLuffy: "You should do one of Cooper walking in on Kurt and Blaine or something. Not sure. lol Or later later on,(or Jack never happened) and Rachel and Cooper start stuff and Blaine and Kurt ask about it or walk in on something. (Kind of like embarrassing stories, just my thing) :)"**

"Twenty minutes until the ball drops." Kurt shouted to everyone, glancing at screen of his phone.

Blaine was carefully pouring champagne into their flutes, passing them around to the people who were milling around their living room.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist, glaring at him. "Only one for you, okay? I won't have you groping other people tonight."

Blaine blushed. "Yes, sir," he responded, his eyes twinkling.

Kurt shuddered at the unbidden images that phrase conjured. He shook off the arousal and forced himself to focus on the platter of cheese and crackers that he was putting together. It was their first New Year's Eve bash that he and Blaine were throwing in their new home and he wanted everything to be perfect.

He'd invited his parents, but they had to attend a political party in DC, so they'd declined. Cooper, Rachel, and Sam had quickly RSVP'd, a few of Blaine's cast mates from the show came as well as a few of the people Kurt worked with at Vogue. All in all, it was a well attended party.

As it got closer to midnight, Kurt made his way over to his husband, determined to share his New Year's Kiss with him. Kurt watched with curious eyes as everyone started pairing off. Greg and Felicia sat together on the couch and Sam and Crystal were curled up on the floor in front of them. Cooper stood off to the side, Rachel next to him.

Kurt set down his cheese tray and came up behind Blaine, his arms curving around his stomach from behind. "Hi," Kurt whispered.

Blaine turned his head so that he could press his lips against Kurt's cheek. "Hi," he said back. "It's almost the new year."

"Mmm," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine tightly. "Have your resolution yet?"

"Can you really change perfection?" Blaine asked.

Kurt snorted. "Perfection, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm," Blaine hummed, sounding proud of himself. "I have plenty of suggestions for your resolution, though."

"Oh, really? I would love to hear those. Let me remind you that whatever you say could get you couch-sleeping privileges for the rest of the week."

"Then, I believe I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Wise choice."

"Thirty seconds!" Felicia said, clapping her hands.

Everyone started counting down. When they got to the last five seconds, Kurt extricated himself from around Blaine so that he could better face him for their kiss.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

As the fireworks went off on the TV, Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss. When Kurt finally pulled away from Blaine, they both had huge smiles on their faces. The other things that Kurt saw, though, took the smile away as quickly as it had appeared.

Felicia was laying Greg back on the couch in a heated make-out session. They'd been on again and off again so many times that Kurt felt his head spinning. What confused him even more was when he caught sight of Rachel and Cooper. Cooper had Rachel pressed against the wall, his lips pressed tightly to her, his hand twisted in her hair.

Kurt felt some bile rise in his throat as he stared at them wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, seeing Kurt's horrified look. He followed Kurt's gaze and gasped when he caught sight of his brother. "What the heck?"

"I have no idea," Kurt said, blinking quickly in the hopes that it was just a mirage. When they were still kissing a few moments later, Kurt stood up and walked over to them. He tapped Cooper on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Cooper said after he'd pulled away from Rachel with an audible smack. The sight of Cooper's swollen lips made Kurt shudder.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Kurt asked, waving his hand between Cooper and Rachel.

Cooper smirked. "What _was_ going on is that I was kissing my girlfriend on New Year's Day."

Kurt's face paled. Blaine, sounding like he was choking, came to stand behind him. "Excuse me?" Blaine asked.

"You heard him," Rachel said, standing up from where she'd been leaning against the wall. "It was very rude of you to interrupt us, Kurt."

"_You're dating_?!" Kurt asked, horrified. "Since when?"

Cooper looked up at the ceiling as if calculating. "A few weeks now. We saw how happy you guys were and we decided to give it a go."

"So that means last week when you were talking about the amazing sex you'd had…" Kurt said, trailing off as his cheeks colored pink. "Oh my _god_, I feel like I need to scrub my brain."

"Hey, back when we lived together, we had to deal with you guys doing it all the time. We're just returning the favor."

"Ignoring the disturbing fact that my brother-in-law and best friend are having sex with each other, why are we just finding out about this _now_?"

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Maybe you calling our relationship disturbing is the reason we didn't want to tell you right away. I don't appreciate your criticism. What we have is special and I think it'd be nice if you supported us."

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Rachel, I apologize for the way we acted. It threw us off guard and we reacted badly. It'll take some getting used to, but we support you… right, Kurt?" Blaine said when Kurt stayed silent.

"Right." Kurt finally agreed.

"I think you need to make it up to us," Cooper said, frowning at them. "You really hurt Rachel with what you said."

"Why don't we take you guys out to dinner? A double date?" Blaine offered.

Rachel and Cooper looked to each other, having a silent conversation before nodding and turning to face Kurt and Blaine. "That'd be really nice. Thank you," Rachel said, offering them a small smile. "I think Coop and I are going to head out. Text me tomorrow with details?"

"Sure."

* * *

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine found themselves wide awake in the bed, each lost in thought.

Blaine finally broke the silence. "Coop's almost 10 years older than Rachel. It's weird, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Rachel's always been like a sister to me, so they're essentially in-laws to each other. That's the weirder part."

"Right?" Blaine said, twisting to face his husband. "I don't see how this will work out."

"She seemed happy though," Kurt said. "She's been smiling more lately. Cooper's a great guy, so that at least is a plus."

"Yeah. Coop's been lonely recently. Maybe Rachel will be good for him."

"Mmmm," Kurt responded. "The important thing is that we need to be supportive. They were there for us when we were having our issues."

"Yes."

* * *

They decided to take Rachel and Cooper out to dinner that weekend. The dinner went splendidly. Rachel and Cooper kept sharing secret smiles the entire dinner, mentioning that they had an announcement for after dinner, making Kurt wonder what was going on. _Oh god, please don't let Rachel be pregnant._

After they'd returned to Kurt and Blaine's house for some after dinner coffee, Kurt saw Rachel nod to Cooper, taking his hand in hers. "Okay, so I want to admit something to you, but I'm afraid of how you'll react," Rachel started.

"Are you pregnant?" Kurt nearly shouted, clapping a hand over his mouth. "Sorry, I just-"

Rachel's bark of laughter stopped Kurt short. "Heavens, no. Just… no."

"Then what is it?" Blaine asked. "You make it sound serious."

"We're not dating," Cooper said, face breaking in a huge grin.

"What?" Kurt asked, terribly confused.

"Rachel and I have been trying to get back at you for all the times we had to listen to you to going at it. Oh my god, you should have seen your faces on New Year's. You looked like your world had ended."

Kurt could feel the anger boiling up inside of him. Blaine, probably sensing it too, reached out and put his hand on Kurt's knee. "What?" Kurt screeched.

Rachel snickered. "It was quite comical."

"You…" Kurt shook his head. "I can't _believe_ you would make a joke out of this!"

"Kurt, it's okay," Blaine said, patting his knee. "This was a harmless joke."

Kurt stood up, frowning. "I can't be here right now."

"Kurt!" Rachel said, looking guilty.

"It was odd, thinking about you two together, but once I'd accepted it, I was happy. I thought you'd finally found a good guy, Rachel. I was happy for you. I know how lonely you both were. Blaine and I, we had our issues, and finding each other was the best thing we've ever done in our lives. You talked about how we'd inspired you and it made me realize that what Blaine and I have is more than just what it means to the two of us. Our love could be helpful to those around us. It made what we have seem even more special. I can't believe that you'd try and make a joke of this all."

"Kurt, that wasn't what we meant at all," Rachel said, tears pooling in her eyes. "If I had any idea, we wouldn't have-"

"Save it." Kurt took a deep breath. "I know you did this to be funny, but it just really hurt. I love you both and I know I'll forgive you in time; I just really need you to leave right now."

Kurt stormed off to his bedroom, barely holding back from slamming the door. He heard Blaine say his goodbyes to Cooper and Rachel. He didn't look up from the bedspread until Blaine entered their room. "Kurt?"

Kurt sighed, meeting his husband's gaze. "I was really rude, wasn't I?"

Blaine shot Kurt a small smile. "You probably didn't to yell or kick them out without a goodbye." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, stroking his hands up and down Kurt's back. "I know that you're hurting, but you didn't need to hurt them back, especially when they didn't mean for you to be upset."

"Should I call them and apologize?"

"I think that'd be nice."

Kurt pressed his cheek into Blaine's shoulder. "There's no way I could convince you to do it for me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine chuckled. "I think it'd be better coming from you."

Kurt sighed once more, as dramatically as he could before grabbing his cell and dialing his best friend's phone number.

* * *

**This was the only way I could write this chapter because I don't see Cooper and Rachel as an item. They're best friends. Of course I had to add angst. What's a good drabble without angst?**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed SonofLuffy.**

**Reviews are like oxygen. Prompts are appreciated too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**8. I Believe: Christina Perri**

_I__ know that we are not the weight of all our memories__  
__I believe in the things that I am afraid to say__  
__I have been where you are before__  
__I have felt the pain of losing who you are__  
__I have died so many times,__but I am still alive__  
__I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday__  
__I believe that your head is the only thing in your way__  
__I wish that you could see your scars turn in to beauty__  
__I believe that today it's ok to be not ok__  
__Hold on, hold on__  
__This is not the end of me, this is the beginning_

* * *

**precious-passenger:**** "I'd like to see the time when they start to remember. I'd prefer they won't remember together and at first the first person who remembers decides to hide it maybe? and then the other becomes anxious.  
Maybe Rachel mentions the doctor appointment that says that the procedure has been improved and the chance of memories coming back is very low."**

**So you've forced me to write about what I'd hoped could stay left up to your imaginations. You'll notice in the other chapters I've written that Kurt and Blaine never mention if they ever get their memories back completely. I still am not going to say if they are or not, but I've written a moment where some partial memories potentially come back.**

* * *

Blaine's palm was hot on Kurt's stomach, his thumb slowly stroking back and forth. Kurt was still sound asleep, seeing as it was early in the morning still. Blaine pressed a light kiss to Kurt's shoulder, breathing in the scent of the conditioner still strong in Kurt's hair.

_Blaine unlocked his phone, smiling when he saw the name on the screen. "Hi, Kurt," he greeted when he accepted the call. When there was no response, Blaine looked at his phone to make sure the call hadn't dropped. "Kurt?"_

"_He kissed me," he heard Kurt whisper, voice dull and broken._

_Blaine felt his heart clench painfully in his chest, knowing without explanation exactly who Kurt was talking about. _Oh no, I told Kurt to confront him, and this had to happen. Kurt probably hates me_. "Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry."_

_Kurt sniffled. "I don't want to be alone right now. Could you…" Kurt sighed. "You know what, never mind, it was a silly idea."_

_Blaine shook his head. "I'm coming over right now. Are you at the school or-"_

"_I'm hiding in the girl's bathroom, actually," Kurt admitted, his voice wavering. "I can't deal with the guys in the Glee club right now. This is the only place I feel safe here."_

"_Would you like me to stay on the phone with you until I get there?"_

_He could hear Kurt thinking. "No, that's… I'll be okay. Thank you, Blaine."_

"_You're welcome. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

Kurt's resettling underneath him pulled Blaine from his thoughts. _Was that one of my extracted memories?_ Blaine wondered, looking down at his husband. It certainly wasn't something that Blaine remembered from this time around. From what he could tell, Kurt looked like he had in the High School pictures he'd seen. He was almost certain he'd just remembered something he'd extracted.

The vanilla scent of Kurt's body scrub wafted off of his shoulder as Blaine pressed a soft kiss there.

"_Kurt, I am __**so**__ sorry that this happened to you. If I'd only kept my mouth shut, none of this would have happened."_

_Kurt shook his head, chewing up his bite of burger before responding. "It was good advice. You had no idea this would happen."_

"_Still, I feel bad."_

"_Thanks," Kurt said, a bright smile on his face, something that Blaine hadn't seen all day. "And thank you for lunch. I don't know how you convinced Figgins to let us leave; we never get to eat off campus."_

"_What can I say? I'm charming."_

"_Indeed." _

_They trailed off into a contented silence, each eating the rest of their lunch. Blaine watched Kurt as he finished off his burger, happy to see that Kurt's melancholy had been replaced with a smile. He really was beautiful, especially as the afternoon sun shone down and set his hair afire. When Kurt caught him staring, his cheeks became rosy and a shy smile graced his mouth._

"_I should probably get you back to school," Blaine said, not really all that eager to part with Kurt. "I don't want you to get in trouble for missing class."_

"_Oh my god, class!" Kurt said, eyes widening. "You're missing classes… for me. I feel awful!"_

"_It's okay. I only had my extracurriculars today, nothing special."_

"_Even so, you came all this way just to help me for the second time this week. It really means a lot," Kurt said, eyes dropping to the table._

"_I'd like to think we're friends now. Isn't it part of the friend code to help each other?"_

"_Friend code?" Kurt asked, giggling slightly._

"_You've never heard about the friend code?" Blaine asked, handing off a few bills to their waitress when she presented the bill. "It's the single most important handbook any High School student can have."_

"_Must have forgotten to hand that out at McKinley."_

"_That's unfortun-"_

"Blaine?" Kurt blinked up owlishly at him. "You okay?"

_Oh god, I was having another… flashback? Memory?_ Blaine shook his head, hoping to clear it.

Kurt sat up slowly, studying him with a concerned expression on his face. "You had this weird look in your eyes, like you were here, but you weren't _here_."

Blaine rubbed a hand roughly over his forehead and eyes, groaning. "I think I'm losing my mind," he said, falling back into their bed with a sigh. "I keep having these weird spells where I'm reliving these moments that I haven't experienced before."

"Do you think you're remembering?" Kurt asked, suddenly sounding nervous. They'd talked at length about the offer the therapist had made to them all those years ago and the fact that Rachel had recovered her memories. They'd realized that they were perfectly happy with life the way it was and wouldn't go out of their way to get their memories back. They'd never discussed what would happen if they came back on their own. "What did you see?"

"I don't even know. It was two random conversations from while we were still in High School. It didn't really make any sense." Blaine huffed, draping his arms over his face. "You were being bullied by this boy and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I hate that you went through that."

"You were there though… back then. I wish I could remember. Right now, all I have memories of are being completely alone all through High School. There was no one I could talk to."

"That's horrible," Blaine said, dropping his arms down to his side.

Kurt set his hand on Blaine's cheek, stroking his thumb along the bone. "In reality, you were there. I'm sure you were my knight in shining armor."

"Or blue blazer," Blaine corrected. "I was only a boy. I doubt I was much of a knight."

"But you were my knight. I'm sure of it."

"_So, how's your Disney Prince doing?"_

_Blaine jumped, hand clutching his chest as he looked to see Wes who was peering into his room with a huge smile. "Excuse me?"_

_Wes stood up from where he'd been leaning against the door jamb. "You heard me – Disney Prince – how is he?"_

_Blaine set his pen down, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "What Disney Prince?"_

_Wes plopped himself down on the bed. "The one you've been mooning over the last two weeks. The one I'm certain you went to see on the day you skipped classes."_

"_Are you talking about Kurt?" He couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat when he said his name. "Why would you call him-"_

_Wes rolled his eyes. "Have you looked at him?"_

"_Yeah, but-"_

"_But yes, I'm talking about Kurt…unless there's some other guy you've been crushing on?"_

"_I'm not-"Blaine cut himself off, not certain he wanted to finish that sentence. He made a point never to lie, even to himself._

"_I'm not asking if you're crushing. That's obvious to anyone with eyes. I'm asking how he's doing. You seemed upset when you left the other day."_

_Blaine shrugged. "It's not going good as Kurt's school. I can't really elaborate – it's his story to tell, not mine."_

_Wes put a hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezed. "He's got you now, so I think things should start looking up."_

"Blaine? Sweetheart, come back to me."

Blaine blinked quickly, Kurt's face swimming into focus in front of him. "Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes were filling quickly with tears. "You're scaring me. Your eyes glazed over and I tried to get you back, but you were gone. I thought- I thought I was losing you."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine quickly embraced his husband. "I'm so sorry. If I could figure out how to stop having these spells, I would stop them. We agreed that we were better off without them, especially if only I'm getting them back."

"I've been lying to you," Blaine heard Kurt whisper.

"What?"

Kurt sniffed and pulled away from him, wiping harshly at his nose. "I've been having memories come back too."

"You have? How long?"

Kurt lowered his eyes, unable to meet Blaine's gaze. "A few weeks now."

"A few weeks?" Blaine could hear the hurt in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't much, at first. Just flashes of things, a scent or a sound mostly. It was until last week that I started having full pieces of memory. I wanted to tell you, but I was too scared."

Blaine felt his heart break. "Scared of me?"

Kurt gasped, his eyes flying up to meet Blaine's. "No! Not of you. I was scared of what it meant for us. We both know how much pain and anger we had before. I don't want those back. I don't want the old me back. We're good the way we are. We have a new life together." Kurt frowned. "I tried everything I could think of to stop them, but nothing seems to help."

"I wish you had told me. I don't like knowing that you were upset all this time and I had no idea."

"I'm sorry."

"We'll- we'll get through this… together."

* * *

**Not terribly happy with how this turned out, seeing as I never meant to write about their memories coming back or not coming back, but I did what I could with it.**

**Before you ask, this is as much as I'll write about their memories coming back or not. I will say that, just because pieces come back doesn't mean full ones ever will. However it could mean that they are coming back slowly, piece by piece. I'll never tell, so don't ask. It's up to you if you feel they come back or not.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**In the mean time, it'd be great if you'd read "Blaine and the Christmas Elf". I've been asked to expand on the story, so I may just add to it later. Keep an eye out in the next week or so when I'll be posting another Christmas Drabble. Thanks for all the kind reviews, you guys are the best.**


End file.
